The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to a method for managing the compliance of cloud services.
The method for managing the compliance of cloud services is designed for enhancing a service delivery system with a service contract and associated control points which audit and enforce that the services comply with a set of defined policies.
Cloud computing is a form of Internet-based computing that provides shared computer processing resources and data to computers and other devices on demand. Cloud computing is a model for enabling ubiquitous, on-demand access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., computer networks, servers, storage, applications and services), which may be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort.
Cloud computing has become a significant shift for Information Technology (IT) companies. It replaces the classical data center approach and is being widely adopted by IT companies. Classical IT data centers were dominated by monolithic, middleware-based software from a single vendor whereas, in the modern cloud computing world, such as hybrid cloud computing, service-oriented architectures are implemented by integrating macro and micro services from different vendors, running on hybrid, dedicated or shared infrastructure, on and off premises of the cloud infrastructure provider.
A hybrid cloud environment is, typically, a cloud computing environment that uses a combination of on-premises, private cloud and third-party, public cloud services by synthesizing between the two platforms. The synthesizing is defined as allowing workloads to move between private and public clouds as computing needs and costs change. The hybrid cloud solutions give businesses greater flexibility and more data deployment options.